how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-81.105.194.32-20130601001427/@comment-85.238.175.194-20130601150710
trust me, i dont ship anything. i do think B/R makes sense in two ways, i think their personalities are compatible and it makes sense storytelling wise (and TBH barney is my favourite character, i want him to have his happy end, and the writers have interwoven his happy end with robin so...), because in my opionion this seems to be the story of "How i got over Robin Scherbatsky". and when a relationship between the two most commitment phobic people in NYC is difficult, a relationship where one of the two is constantly struggling for the love of the other one is simply impossible. why do some people want ted to end up in a relationship like that? especially when we know since day 1 that everything will be more then just fine because there is someone out there who blows robin straight out of the water for him. that being said, it just boggles my mind how some people can watch this show and hate the title character and the breakout character so much that they wish they were dead or forever miserable and alone, just to allow something that was ruled out from day 1. yeah i dont really like ted, i think he is a selfabsorbed annoying geek, but i could never wish he were dead or forever miserable and alone. and the outlandish scenarios this T/R guys come up with provide usually for a very good laugh, but sometimes they are just horrible and it scares the living shit out of me that there are people on this earth who crave for something like that. i am going to recite some of my "favourites" here: *play playbook piano piece* - (THE YM being dead and barney and robins marriage endend in pain and divorce barneys death. but on the positive side, teddy boy gets to bang aunt robin every day now!) possible, but NOT a satisfying ending, except you are an avid T/R proponent. basically ending this show on a bad note for 6 characters. 1. YM being dead 2. barney lost the love of his life through divorce or his death 3. ted lost his wife 4. and 5. the kids on the couch lost their mom and 6. robin lost the love of her life through divorce or his death, and being nothing but a condolization price for the dead mother. wow, i definitely need a tissue when thinking about the beauty of that... - (THE ted cheating together with robin on their SOs) T/R guys advertise ted as "the most clean cut guy ever". they think barney will eventually end up cheating on robin, but on the other hand the same bunch of people want ted to cheat on his wife just so he can bang aunt robin? hypocrisy at its finest here. and there you have it, the most cruel and disgusting thing you can do to your loved one. taken from a comment down below and the reason i went on my little campaign here. - (THE robin marrying ted instead of barney on this wedding...) and since robin is infertile, the mother is just this nice member of their wedding band who they talk into surrogating their kids... seriously guys? breeder mom??? i even thought out a new one!!!!!!1111111 - (THE polygamistic community) the hole thing is a polygamistic community in NYC consisting out of ted/barney/robin and breeder mom. makes perfect sense or what? *stop playbook piano piece* geez, some people... but anyway, have a good day y'all.